


I Kissed A Girl

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brief Language, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Injury, Song fic, Tumblr, july challenge, july song fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Can the King of Hell truly love a woman? He didn’t think so, that was until he met Katherine.<br/>Relationships: Crowley x OFC<br/>Characters: Crowley, Katherine (OFC), Sam and Dean Winchester (mentioned).<br/>Warnings: Angst and fluff, injury, drinking, implied smut, character death, brief language<br/>Word Count: 2K</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my entry for @gabrielfallstonight / @gabrielwritestonight July song fic challenge. My song was I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. So, I picked and chose lyrics from the song to use as I saw fit, and I hope that is okay. And also I am really sorry that I am such an angsty human being. I hope you guys enjoy!! Also, since I have a relatively new blog, I am doing a new thing where I am just tagging all of my favorite writers to see if I can get some more feedback on my fics, if you don’t want to be tagged please let me know!

_This was never the way I planned,_

_Not my intention._

He had never been interested in falling in love. Crowley was, after all, the King of Hell. When you were in his line of work, becoming emotionally attached was not a good idea. Even before he had become the King, before he’d ever become a demon, he had never felt the desire to love a woman. Sex, he was obviously interested in, he had practically sold his soul for it. But love was a useless thing that only created weakness. He wanted nothing of it. 

_It’s not what I’m used to,  
_

_Just wanna try you on._

_I’m curious for you,_

_Caught my attention_

 

Katherine had been running solo for five years when she stole a hunt from the Winchesters. It hadn’t been intentionally and after a little screaming and soothing the bruised egos of the boys, it lead to her working with them. That was how she met him.

Katherine was intrigued with the red eyed demon from their first meeting, and could swear he knew it. The way he looked at her was… inciting, to say the least. She had a hard time ignoring the heat that pooled in her belly when she met his gaze. She thought about Crowley constantly after that. She knew she shouldn’t be attracted to him. She was a hunter, for God’s sake. She was supposed to hate demons, not fantasize about them.

She left the Winchesters eventually and went back to hunting on her own. She thought if she avoided Crowley, her infatuation with him would fade. Oh, how wrong she was. As the months without seeing him dragged on, she only thought of him more. He invaded Katherine’s dreams, and she was almost consumed by thoughts of him. She tried her best to ignore the ridiculous attraction to him, but her mind got the better of her.

One time couldn’t hurt, right?

_I kissed a girl  
_

_And I liked it_

_The taste of her_

_Cherry chapstick_

 

“Hello, darling,” he said, smirking as he took in the black-haired, blue-eyed beauty. Katherine had summoned him, but her eyes were wide with surprise at seeing Crowley. She was bathed in candlelight in the middle of the floor of an expansive abandoned warehouse.

“Holy shit,” she breathed, “it actually worked.”

Crowley took a step toward her, and for a moment fear flashed across her features. He didn’t want Katherine to fear him, and he stilled so the fear would fall away from her face. He startled himself with the action. Why should Crowley care if this mortal woman feared him? He was the bloody King of Hell! She should fear him. He found it irritating that her fear had bothered him.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Crowley asked. Katherine half-smiled and Crowley was immediately aroused by her.

“Well,” she started, “I, um, I’ve never summoned a demon before, let alone the King of them. I wasn’t sure I was doing it right.” She shrugged and looked at him, nerves evident in her expression.

Crowley found himself wondering why she was so nervous. He started toward her again, slowly. “You obviously did the ritual properly,” he said, gesturing with both his arms, getting ever closer to her. “Here I am. Was there something you wanted from me?” He could sense nervousness and hesitation.

“I, um,” Katherine started, then clamped her mouth shut suddenly, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. Crowley found himself staring at her mouth, but she didn’t seem to notice. She blew out a long breath as Crowley met her gaze. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I really didn’t think this would be quite so awkward.”

Crowley was right in front of Katherine now, so close he could hear the pounding of her heart and feel the tension rolling off of her. Her head was tilted to one side, exposing the curve of her neck, as she mulled over what to say next. Before he could stop himself, Crowley reached out and caressed her exposed skin. She shivered at the contact, and he grinned wickedly at her. He leaned in closer, snaking an arm around her waist.

“Is this why you summoned me, Katherine?” Crowley whispered in her ear, “You want me to touch you?” Her eyes fluttered shut as he pulled her tight against his chest and gently worked his fingers into her hair.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Crowley,” she breathed. “I know it’s crazy, but I thought, you know, if I just let it happen one time… just get you out of my system…”

Crowley cut off her rambling, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She tasted sweet on his tongue, like cherries and cinnamon whiskey.

_It felt so wrong,  
_

_It felt so right_

 

Katherine had been wrong about getting Crowley out of her system. One night of passion became regular visits from Crowley, each leaving her wanting more. At first, he would show up and they would have earth-shattering sex, then he would vanish. It went on like that for months, and Katherine knew it was wrong, but it was glorious and she couldn’t bring herself to care. It took only one night for everything between them to change.

“Hello, darling,” Crowley said, appearing in Katherine’s living room.

She had just gotten back from a particularly rough job, and she had been seriously injured. She was certain she had no energy to spend on Crowley as she sat at the kitchen table with a makeshift first aid kit in front of her. She was drinking straight from a bottle of very high proof, very expensive brandy, waiting for it to dull the pain enough to stitch herself up.

“In the kitchen,” she called weakly. Crowley sauntered into the room and the look on his face told Katherine he was about to say something with his usual snark, but when he saw her sitting there covered in blood, with a bottle in her hand, his expression changed. He was looking at her with genuine concern, something she hadn’t seen from him until now. He sat next to her and gingerly touched a bruise on her face. She grimaced a little at the pain his touch caused and he withdrew his hand.

“What happened, love?” Crowley asked.

“Wendigo,” she replied, “it caught me by surprise. Doesn’t matter now, it’s dead. It was just a little harder to kill than I anticipated.” Katherine took a long pull from the bottle of brandy and set it down. “All that’s left now is to stitch myself up.”

“You’re going to do that yourself?” Crowley raised an eyebrow at her.

“Won’t be the first time. Won’t be the last either. If you don’t mind, Crowley, I’m not really in the mood tonight.”

“I would expect not,” he said softly. The look he gave Katherine was so tender, it could have broken her heart. This was not at all the Crowley she was used to. He reached over and pulled the first aid kit over to him. “Take off your shirt, love, so I can see the wound.” Katherine just stared at him for a moment before she peeled the torn, bloody fabric away from her skin, wincing as she pulled it over her head. It wasn’t bleeding badly anymore, just seeping. A cut from the claw was deep and it stretched from her ribcage to her sternum. Crowley didn’t say anything, he just threaded fishing line through the upholstery needle she kept in the kit and poured the brandy over the wound. Katherine winced, but he continued his ministrations.

As Crowley stitched Katherine’s wound, they talked, really talked, for the first time since they met. She told him her favorite hunting stories and he told her of his life as a demon, and his life before becoming such. He made her food, and made sure she ate it. He carried her to her bed when she could no longer stay awake, and he laid there with her, gingerly holding her to him with an arm around her waist. She curled into him as she slept and the heat of his body warmed her.

When Katherine woke the next morning, Crowley was still holding her.

_Soft skin, red lips_

_So kissable_

 

Crowley blamed Sam Winchester’s pathetic attempt to cure him of being a demon. Since those injections of human blood, he had started having all these feelings. They were the kind of feelings a demon shouldn’t have. Of course it didn’t help that Crowley had become addicted to the blood and shooting up like some damned junkie. Regardless of his continued use of human blood, if it hadn’t been for the meddling of the Winchesters, especially that of the cursed moose, he never would have had a second thought about Katherine.

He had meant for that first time to be the end of it, but Katherine had been so soft and responsive to his touch that it had continued past that night. Crowley denied that he had any emotional attachment to Katherine until the night he showed up and she had been half dead. He should have left, he knew. He couldn’t bring himself to leave her there alone, not while she was so broken. The truth was that Crowley couldn’t get enough of her. Underneath that hard shell she used to protect herself from the world, she was soft and vulnerable. The demon in him told Crowley he should be using that vulnerability against her for his own benefit, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He found himself fiercely needing to protect her, to keep her safe.

Katherine was, in fact, a remarkable woman. She was smart, strong, beautiful, everything a man could possibly want in a woman. Crowley knew that he cared too much about this human woman. He knew that he loved her, even if he would never admit it aloud.

_Hard to resist, so touchable  
_

_Too good to deny it_

 

Katherine found herself hopelessly in love with the King of Hell. She had no idea when or how it had happened, but it had. They spent a lot of time together, mostly doing ordinary things. Crowley would cook her dinner and shower her with exotic gifts that she repeatedly told him were unnecessary. She never told him that she loved him, and he never told her that he loved her, too. The words didn’t matter, they were happy together.

They never talked about work. Katherine knew that when Crowley was absent, it was because he still had to run Hell, and Crowley knew that when Katherine was absent, she might be off killing his minions. As long as neither of them brought it up, it didn’t interfere with their relationship. After all this time, Katherine was still surprised by how good a man Crowley was. She never thought that a demon could be so kind and loving or that she could imagine spending the rest of her life with one.

Against the odds, they stayed together for decades, and they only grew closer as the years passed. Katherine grew older, but Crowley never complained. Eventually, she was too old to continue hunting, so she stayed home and waited for the times when her love could come to her.

“Hello, darling,” Crowley said softly, appearing at her bedside. She couldn’t get out of bed anymore, but still he came to her. More often now, like he knew their days together were numbered. They talked about the little things, and Crowley laid in bed with her, an arm wrapped around her waist as she breathed her last breath.

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

He had never been interested in falling in love. Love was a useless thing that only created weakness. He wanted nothing of it.

Crowley stood in the graveyard long after all the others had left. He wished for nothing but to spend more time with Katherine, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. He would never be able to join her in death, he would only be able to mourn her loss for the rest of eternity. Not for the first time since he met Katherine, he cursed his foolish self for becoming attached to such a short-lived creature. He sighed and laid a blood red rose at the base of Katherine’s grave stone.

“Goodbye, darling.”


End file.
